


He Spins His Tales

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Castle, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett and Castle happen upon something odd. Castle speculates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Spins His Tales

“Castle- come on.”

“Beckett, I swear! It was right there and then there was this noise! There was this grinding noise- almost like a metallic velociraptor, and it totally disappeared.”

Kate rolled her eyes indulgently. “You sure you didn’t drink some of your mom’s morning pick-me-up today?”

“What? No! Look at how the papers and trash are spread around the perimeter. Like there was something previously occupying the space and it dematerialized! There was this big blue box, it looked like something out of the ‘60s. It even had ‘Police Public Call Box’ lit around the top.”

Kate kept walking along. “I think you’ve finally lost it. I need some coffee.”

Rick turned around one more time and then realized that she was almost to the car before he jogged after her. “Kate, wait! I really did see something!”

“Sure you did.”

He finally caught up with her and took her hand. “What if it were aliens?”

“Why would aliens be teleporting police boxes from the 1960s?” Kate’s mouth pulled into a small smirk.

“No, they weren’t teleporting. Maybe it was time travellers. Ooo! Ooo!” Rick’s eyes lit in his I’ve-just-figured-out-the-best-reality-ever way. “What if it’s time travelling aliens and that was their spaceship?”

“Enough with the stories, Rick. This is getting a little ridiculous, even for you.”

“It would explain why the box was so retro!”

Kate gave Castle her best detective’s stare. Immune, he continued to spin his ideas.

“There have been some odd things going on, you have to admit. Even for New York. Maybe they were investigating."

Kate cocked an eyebrow. "So, time travelling space-aliens are concerned with solving  _The Enquirer_ 's most unsolved mysteries?"

"You never know! There have been all those allegations that stone statues have inexplicably been in different places and positions. This may have something to do with it!"

Kate was having a hard time reining in her laughter. “And exactly how would that be?”

“Oh, never mind.” Rick grumbled like a five year old that has been denied his lollipop. “Not going to waste my theories on the nonbelievers.”

Kate laughed and lightly kissed him. “I still love you, crackpot theories and all.” He couldn’t help but smile back at her as he gently swung their hands between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Doctor Who_ or _Castle_.


End file.
